


Podfic: The Perfect Partnership

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Perfect [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny work out how to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Perfect Partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Perfect Partnership](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16795) by Orithain and Rina. 



Part  1 in a 5 part series

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104111.zip)


End file.
